1925
Year 1925 (MCMXXV) was a common year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar and a common year starting on Wednesday of the Julian calendar. Events January * January 3 – Benito Mussolini (Il Duce) announces he is taking dictatorial powers over Italy. * January 5 – Nellie Tayloe Ross becomes the first female governor (Wyoming) in the United States. Twelve days later, Ma Ferguson becomes first female governor of Texas. * January 27–February 1 – The 1925 serum run to Nome (the "Great Race of Mercy") relays diphtheria antitoxin by dog sled across the U.S. territory of Alaska, to combat an epidemic. February * February 15 – The Alice Comedy Alice Solves the Puzzle is released at 6:54 a.m. by Disney Studios, introducing Bootleg Pete (an early prototype for Pegleg Pete) for the first time. * February 21 – The New Yorker magazine publishes its first issue. * February 25 – Art Gillham records for Columbia Records the first Western Electric masters to be commercially released. * February 28 – The 1925 Charlevoix-Kamouraska earthquake strikes northeastern North America. March * March 4 ** İsmet İnönü is appointed as the prime minister in Turkey (Turkey's 4th and İnönü's 3rd government). ** The inauguration of Calvin Coolidge as President of the United States becomes the first to be broadcast on radio. * March 6 – Pionerskaya Pravda, one of the oldest children's newspapers in Europe, is founded in the Soviet Union. * March 15 – The Phi Lambda Chi fraternity (original name "The Aztecs") is founded on the campus of Arkansas State Teacher's College in Conway, Arkansas (now the University of Central Arkansas). * March 18 – The Tri-State Tornado, the deadliest in U.S. history, rampages through Missouri, Illinois, and Indiana, killing 695 people and injuring 2,027. It hits the towns of Murphysboro, Illinois; Gorham, Illinois; Ellington, Missouri; and Griffin, Indiana. * March 21 – Tennessee Governor Austin Peay signs the Butler Act, prohibiting the teaching of evolution in the state's public schools. * March 31 – Radio station WOWO in Ft. Wayne, Indiana begins broadcasting. April * April–October – Exposition Internationale des Arts Décoratifs et Industriels Modernes in Paris, giving a name to the Art Deco style. * April 1 ** Frank Heath and his horse Gypsy Queen leave Washington, D.C. to begin a two-year journey to visit all 48 states. ** Patent and Trademark Office transferred to the Department of Commerce. * April 3 – United Kingdom, South Africa and Australia return to the (bullion) gold standard. * April 10 – F. Scott Fitzgerald publishes The Great Gatsby. * April 15 – Fritz Haarmann, a serial killer convicted of the murder of 24 boys and young men, is beheaded in Germany. * April 16 – The Communist St. Nedelya Church assault claims the lives of 150 and injures 500 in the Bulgarian capital, Sofia. * April 20 – Iranian forces of Rezā Shāh occupy Ahwaz, and arrest Sheikh Khaz'al. May * May 5 ** Scopes Trial: Dayton, Tennessee, biology teacher John Scopes is arrested for teaching Charles Darwin's Theory of Evolution. ** The General Election Law is passed in Japan. * May 8 – Tom Lee rescues 32 people from the M.E. Norman, a sinking steamboat. * May 25 ** Scopes Trial: John T. Scopes is indicted for teaching Darwin's theory of evolution. ** The National Forensic League is founded. * May 29 – The British explorer Percy Fawcett sends a last telegram to his wife, before he disappears in the Amazon. June * June 1 – Percy and Florence Arrowsmith are married. This couple, who celebrated their 80th wedding anniversary June 1, 2005 (Percy aged 105, and wife Florence 100), are acknowledged by the Guinness Book of Records as record-holders for the longest marriage for a living couple and the greatest aggregate age of a married couple. * June 6 – The Chrysler Corporation is founded by Walter Percy Chrysler. * June 13 – Charles Francis Jenkins achieves the first synchronized transmission of pictures and sound, using 48 lines, and a mechanical system. A 10-minute film of a miniature windmill in motion is sent across 5 miles from Anacostia to Washington, DC. The images are viewed by representatives of the National Bureau of Standards, the U.S. Navy, the Commerce Department, and others. Jenkins calls this "the first public demonstration of radiovision". * June 14 ** The Aristotle University of Thessaloniki in Greece is founded. ** The Turkish football club Göztepe is founded. * June 29 – Santa Barbara Earthquake of 1925: A 6.8 earthquake destroys downtown Santa Barbara, California. July * July 9 – In Dublin, Oonagh Keogh becomes the first female member of a stock exchange in the world. * July 10 ** Scopes Trial: In Dayton, Tennessee, the so-called "Monkey Trial" begins with John T. Scopes, a young high school science teacher, accused of teaching evolution in violation of a Tennessee state law. ** Meher Baba begins his 44 year silence. * July 18 – Adolf Hitler publishes his personal manifesto Mein Kampf. * July 21 – Scopes Trial: In Dayton, Tennessee, high school biology teacher John T. Scopes is found guilty of teaching evolution in class and fined $100. * July 25 – The Telegraph Agency of the Soviet Union (TASS) is established. August * August 8 – The Ku Klux Klan demonstrate their popularity by holding a parade in Washington DC; as many as 40,000 male and female members of the Klan march down Pennsylvania Avenue. In 1925, an estimated 5,000,000 members belong to the Ku Klux Klan, making it the largest fraternal organization in the United States. * August 14 – The original Hetch Hetchy Moccasin Powerhouse is completed and goes on line. * August 25 – The French evacuate the Ruhr region of Germany. September * September 3 – The U.S. dirigible ''Shenandoah'' breaks up near Caldwell, Ohio; 14 crewmen are killed. * September 27 – Feast of the Cross according to the Old Calendar; A celestial cross appears over Athens, Greece, while the Greek Police pursues a group of Greek Old Calendarists. The phenomenon lasts for half an hour.http://www.orthodox.net/articles/cross-in-athens.html October * October – The major money forgery and fraud of Alves Reis is exposed in Portugal. * October 1 – Mount Rushmore is dedicated. * October 2 – London's first enclosed double-decker buses are introduced. * October 5–16 – Locarno Treaties negotiated. * October 8 – Cubana de Aviación founded. * October 30 – John Logie Baird creates Britain's first television transmitter. November * November 6 – Secret agent Sidney Reilly is executed by the OGPU, the secret police of the Soviet Union. * November 24 – The silent film Hussar of the Dead is released in Santiago de Chile. * November 26 – Prajadhipok (Rama VII) is crowned as King of Siam. * November 28 – The country-variety show "WSM Barn Dance," later renamed the Grand Ole Opry, makes its radio debut. It will go on to become the longest-running live music show. December * December 1 – Locarno Treaties are signed in London. * December 16 ** Reza Shah becomes shah of Persia. ** Alpha Phi Omega, a National service fraternity, is founded at Lafayette College. ** Colombo Radio launches in Ceylon; the station is subsequently known as Radio Ceylon. * December 25 – IG Farben formed by merger of six chemical companies in Germany. * December 26 – The Great Sphinx of Giza is unearthed at the start of a complete excavation. in 1925]] Date unknown * The Australian state of Queensland introduces a 44-hour working week. * New York City becomes the largest city in the world, taking the lead from London. * The Thompson submachine gun sells for $175 in the 1925 Sears, Roebuck and Company mail order catalog. * The National Football League adds 5 teams: the New York Giants, Detroit Panthers, Providence Steam Roller, a new Canton Bulldogs team, and the Pottsville Maroons. * First Surrealist exhibition in Paris. * In Germany, the Bauhaus moves to a building in Dessau designed by Walter Gropius. * Lion Feuchtwanger's novel Jud Süß published. * The Shueisha Publishing Company is founded in Tokyo. * The Brisbane City Council, (Brisbane, Australia), is created from the amlgamation of 20 smaller cities, towns and shires. Births January * January 1 – Paul Bomani, Tanzanian politician and ambassador (d. 2005) * January 2 ** Larry Harmon, American entertainer and TV producer (Bozo the Clown) (d. 2008) ** Eraño de Guzman Manalo, 2nd Executive Minister (Tagapamahalang Pangkalahatan) of the Iglesia ni Cristo (Church of Christ) (d. 2009) * January 4 – Veikko Hakulinen, Finnish cross-country skier (d. 2003) * January 6 – John De Lorean, American car maker (d. 2005) * January 7 – Gerald Durrell, British naturalist, zookeeper, author, and television presenter (d. 1995) * January 8 – Helmuth Hubener, German youth political activist against the Hitler regime (d. 1942) * January 9 – Lee Van Cleef, American actor (d. 1989) * January 11 – Grant Tinker, American television executive (The Mary Tyler Moore Show) * January 13 – Georgi Kaloyanchev, Bulgarian actor * January 14 – Yukio Mishima, Japanese writer (d. 1970) * January 17 – Duane Hanson, American Sculptor (d. 1996) * January 21 – Charles Aidman, American actor (d. 1993) * January 25 – Gilles Deleuze, French philosopher (d. 1995) * January 26 ** Paul Newman, American actor (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid) (d. 2008) ** Joan Leslie, American actress * January 29 – Robert W. McCollum, American epidemiologist, (d. 2010) * January 30 ** Dorothy Malone, American actress ** Douglas Engelbart, American pioneer of the information age February * February 1 – Mary Nesbitt, American female professional baseball player * February 3 – Leon Schlumpf, Swiss Federal Councillor * February 7 – Hans Schmidt, Canadian professional wrestler (d. 2012) * February 8 – Jack Lemmon, American actor and film director (The Odd Couple) (d. 2001) * February 11 – Kim Stanley, American actress (d. 2001) * February 17 ** Ron Goodwin, English composer and conductor (d. 2003) ** Hal Holbrook, American actor (Mark Twain Tonight) * February 18 – George Kennedy, American actor (Cool Hand Luke) * February 20 – Robert Altman, American film director (d. 2006) * February 21 – Sam Peckinpah, American director (d. 1984) * February 25 ** Maddy English, American female baseball player (d. 2004) ** Shehu Shagari, President of Nigeria from 1979 to 1983 * February 26 – Sir Everton Weekes, West Indian cricketer * February 27 – Samuel Dash, American Watergate Congressional counsel (d. 2004) March * March 4 – Paul Mauriat, French musician (Love is Blue) (d. 2006) * March 7 – Rene Gagnon, U.S. Marine flag raiser on Iwo Jima (d. 1979) * March 12 – Leo Esaki, Japanese physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * March 16 ** Cornell Borchers, German actress ** Luis E. Miramontes, Mexican chemist (d. 2004) * March 22 – Gerard Hoffnung, German-born English humorist (d. 1959) * March 23 – David Watkin, British cinematographer (d. 2008) * March 25 – Flannery O'Connor, American writer (d. 1964) * March 26 – Pierre Boulez, French composer * March 29 – Bobby Hutchins, Our Gang child star (d. 1945) April * April – Qassem Al-Nasser, Jordanian General (d. 2007) * April 4 – Fariza Magomadova, Chechen teacher * April 14 ** Gene Ammons, American jazz saxophonist (d. 1974) ** Rod Steiger, American actor (In The Heat Of The Night) (d. 2002) * April 19 – Hugh O'Brian, American actor * April 20 – Ernie Stautner, German-born American football player (d. 2006) * April 22 – George Cole, British actor * April 24 ** Faye Dancer, American baseball player (d. 2002) ** Eugen Weber, Romanian-born historian (d. 2007) * April 25 – Kay E. Kuter, American actor (d. 2003) * April 26 – Jørgen Ingmann, Danish musician May * May 1 ** Scott Carpenter, American astronaut ** Anna Mae Hutchison, American professional baseball player (d. 1998) * May 2 ** John Neville, English actor (d. 2011) ** Roscoe Lee Browne, American actor (d. 2007) ** Inga Gill, Swedish actress (d. 2000) * May 3 – Jean Séguy, French sociologist of religions (d. 2007) * May 4 ** Maurice R. Greenberg, American businessman ** Olive Osmond, Osmond family matriarch (d. 2004) * May 5 – Charles Chaplin Jr., American actor (d. 1968) * May 8 – Ali Hassan Mwinyi, Tanzanian president * May 12 – Yogi Berra, American baseball player * May 14 ** Sophie Kurys, American professional baseball player ** Patrice Munsel, American opera singer * May 19 ** Pol Pot, Cambodian Khmer Rouge leader (d. 1998) ** Malcolm X, African-American civil rights activist (d. 1965) * May 22 ** James King, American tenor (d. 2005) ** Jean Tinguely Swiss painter and sculptor (d. 1991) * May 23 – Joshua Lederberg, American molecular biologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 2008) * May 24 – Mai Zetterling, Swedish actress and film director (d. 1994) * May 25 ** Jeanne Crain, American actress (d. 2003) ** José María Gatica, Argentine boxer (d. 1963) * May 26 – Alec McCowen, English actor * May 28 ** Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau, German lyric baritone and conductor (d. 2012) ** Pavel Štěpán, Czech pianist (d. 1998) June * June 1 – Dilia Díaz Cisneros, Venezuelan teacher * June 3 – Tony Curtis, American actor (d. 2010) * June 7 – John Biddle, American yachting cinematographer and lecturer (d. 2008) * June 8 – Barbara Bush, First Lady of the United States * June 11 – William Styron, American writer (d. 2006) * June 14 – Pierre Salinger, White House Press Secretary (d. 2004) * June 21 – Maureen Stapleton, American actress (d. 2006) * June 26 – Richard X. Slattery, American actor (d. 1997) * June 29 – Giorgio Napolitano, Italian politician July * July 1 – Farley Granger, American actor (d. 2011) * July 2 – Medgar Evers, African-American civil rights activist (d. 1963) * July 6 ** Merv Griffin, American game show developer and host (d. 2007) ** Bill Haley, American musician (Bill Haley & His Comets) (d. 1981) * July 10 – Mahathir bin Mohamad, fourth Prime Minister of Malaysia * July 12 ** Roger Bonham Smith, former chairman and CEO of General Motors (d. 2007) ** Rosie Harris, English author * July 14 – Hugh Gillin, American actor (d. 2004) * July 20 – Frantz Fanon, philosopher (d. 1961) * July 28 – Baruch S. Blumberg, American scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 2011) * July 29 ** Shivram Dattatreya Phadnis, Indian cartoonist ** Mikis Theodorakis, Greek composer (Zorba the Greek) * July 30 – Alexander Trocchi, Scottish writer (d. 1984) * July 31 – Carmel Quinn, Irish-American singer and performer August * August 2 – Alan Whicker, British television presenter * August 3 – Dom Um Romão, Brazilian jazz drummer (d. 2005) * August 4 – Betty Trezza, Italian-American female professional baseball player (d. 2007) * August 7 – M. S. Swaminathan, Indian scientist * August 8 – Alija Izetbegović, President of Bosnia-Herzegovina (d. 2003) * August 9 – David A. Huffman, American computer scientist (d. 1999) * August 11 ** Mike Douglas, American entertainer (d. 2006) ** Arlene Dahl, American actress, socialite, businesswoman * August 12 ** Norris McWhirter (d. 2004) and his twin brother, ** Ross McWhirter (d. 1975), Scottish co-founders of the Guinness Book of Records * August 15 ** Ruth Lessing, American female professional baseball player (d. 2000) ** Oscar Peterson, Canadian jazz pianist (d. 2007) ** Bill Pinkney, American performer and singer (d. 2007) * August 16 – Kirke Mechem, American composer * August 21 – Maurice Pialat, French actor and director (d. 2003) * August 22 ** Honor Blackman, English actress ** Terry Donahue, Canadian female professional baseball player * August 25 – Thea Astley, Australian writer (d. 2004) * August 26 – Jack Hirshleifer, American economist (d. 2005) * August 27 – Nat Lofthouse, English footballer (d. 2011) * August 28 – Donald O'Connor, American actor, singer, and dancer (d. 2003) * August 29 – Demetrio Basilio Lakas Bahas, former President of Panama (d. 1999) * August 30 – Laurent de Brunhoff, French writer and illustrator September * September 3 – Shoista Mullojonova, Tajik-born Shashmakom singer (d. 2010) * September 4 – Elias Hrawi, former President of Lebanon (d. 2006) * September 7 – Laura Ashley, Welsh designer (d. 1985) * September 8 – Peter Sellers, English comedian and actor (The Pink Panther) (d. 1980) * September 10 – Boris Alexandrovich Tchaikovsky, Russian composer (d. 1996) * September 13 – Mel Tormé, American musician (d. 1999) * September 15 – Helle Virkner, Danish actress (d. 2009) * September 16 ** Charles Haughey, sixth Taoiseach (head of government of the Republic of Ireland) (d. 2006) ** B. B. King, American guitarist * September 19 – Franklin Sousley, U.S. Marine flag raiser on Iwo Jima (d. 1945) * September 23 – Denis Twitchett, Cambridge scholar and Chinese historian (d. 2006) * September 24 – Autar Singh Paintal, Indian medical scientist (d. 2004) * September 25 – Paul B. MacCready, Jr., American aeronautical engineer (d. 2007) * September 28 ** Cromwell Everson, South African composer (d. 1991) ** Carolyn Morris, American female professional baseball player (d. 1996) October * October 1 ** Christine Pullein-Thompson, British author (d. 2005) ** Diana Pullein-Thompson, British author * October 5 – Gail Davis, American actress (d. 1997) * October 7 – Mildred Earp, American female professional baseball player * October 11 – Elmore Leonard, American novelist * October 13 ** Margaret Thatcher, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom 1979–1990 ** Lenny Bruce, American comedian. (d. 1966) * October 16 – Angela Lansbury, English actress * October 20 ** Art Buchwald, American humorist and columnist (d. 2007) ** Gene Wood, American game show announcer (d. 2004) * October 23 – Johnny Carson, American comedian and television host (The Tonight Show) (d. 2005) * October 24 ** Luciano Berio, Italian composer (d. 2003) ** Bob Azzam, Egyptian singer ** Al Feldstein, American artist and comic book creator * October 27 – Warren Christopher, American diplomat (d. 2011) * October 29 ** Robert Hardy, English Actor ** Dominick Dunne, American writer (d. 2009) * October 31 – John Pople, English chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2004) November * November 10 – Richard Burton, Welsh actor (Cleopatra) (d. 1984) * November 11 – Jonathan Winters, American actor and comedian * November 18 – Gene Mauch, baseball manager (d. 2005) * November 20 ** Kaye Ballard, American comedienne (The Mothers-in-Law) ** Robert Kennedy, American politician and Attorney General of the United States (d. 1968) ** Mark Miller, American actor * November 23 – Maria di Gerlando, American operatic soprano (d. 2010) * November 24 ** William F. Buckley, Jr., American journalist, author, and commentator (The Firing Line) (d. 2008) ** Simon van der Meer, Dutch physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2011) * November 26 – Eugene Istomin, American pianist (d. 2003) * November 27 – John Maddox, Welsh science writer (d. 2009) * November 30 – William H. Gates, Sr., American attorney, father of Bill Gates December * December 1 – Martin Rodbell, American scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1998) * December 2 – Julie Harris, American actress * December 3 – Kim Dae-jung, South Korean politician (d. 2009) * December 4 – Lino Lacedelli, Italian mountaineer (d. 2009) * December 8 – Sammy Davis Jr., American singer, dancer, musician, and actor (d. 1990) * December 9 – Dina Merrill, American heiress, actress, and philanthropist * December 11 – Paul Greengard, American neuroscientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * December 12 – Vladimir Shainsky, Soviet and Russian composer * December 13 – Dick Van Dyke, American actor, singer, dancer and comedian (The Dick Van Dyke Show) * December 19 ** Robert B. Sherman, American songwriter (d. 2012) ** Rabah Bitat, former President of Algeria (d. 2000) * December 21 – Dorothy Kamenshek, American professional baseball player (d. 2010) * December 23 – Duncan Hallas, prominent member of the Trotskyist movement in Great Britain (d. 2002) * December 25 – Dorothy Mueller, American professional baseball player (d. 1985) * December 29 – Pete Dye, American golf course architect Date unknown * Godrej Sidhwa, Pakistani theologist Deaths January–February * January 4 – Nellie Cashman, Irish-born prospector (b. 1845) * January 8 – George Bellows, American artist (b. 1882) * January 14 ** Harry Furniss, English cartoonist, illustrator and pioneer animator (b. 1854) ** Camille Decoppet, Swiss Federal Councilor (b. 1852) * January 26 ** Sir James Mackenzie, Scottish cardiologist (d. 1853) ** Caspar F. Goodrich, American admiral (d. 1847) * January 31 – George Washington Cable, American writer (b. 1844) * February 2 – Jaap Eden, Dutch speed skater (b. 1873) * February 3 – Oliver Heaviside, English mathematician (b. 1850) * February 4 – Robert Koldewey, German architect and archaeologist (b. 1855) * February 10 – Aristide Bruant, French singer and nightclub owner (b. 1851) * February 11 – H.E. Beunke, Dutch writer (b. 1851) * February 18 – James Lane Allen, American writer (b. 1849) * February 24 – Hjalmar Branting, Prime Minister of Sweden, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1860) * February 25 – Louis Feuillade, French silent film director (b. 1873) * February 28 – Friedrich Ebert, President of Germany (Weimar Republic) (b. 1871) March–April * March 2 – Luigj Gurakuqi, Albanian freedom fighter (assassinated) (b. 1879) * March 4 ** James Ward, English philosopher and psychologist (b. 1843) ** Moritz Moszkowski, Polish composer (b. 1854) ** John Montgomery Ward, American baseball player (b. 1860) * March 5 – Clement Ader, French Army Captain and Aviation pioneer (b. 1841) * March 7 – Georgy Evgenyevich Lvov, Prime Minister of Russia (b. 1861) * March 10 – Myer Prinstein, American track athlete (b. 1878) * March 12 ** Sun Yat-sen, Chinese revolutionary (b. 1866) ** Gergely Luthár, Hungarian Slovene writer (b. 1841) * March 14 ** H. Rider Haggard, English novelist (b. 1856) ** Walter Camp, American football coach (b. 1859) * March 20 – George Nathaniel Curzon, 1st Marquess Curzon of Kedleston, Viceroy of India (b. 1859) * March 28 – Henry Rawlinson, 1st Baron Rawlinson, British general (b. 1864) * March 30 – Rudolf Steiner, Austrian philosopher (b. 1861) * April 6 – Alexandra Kitchin, British model for Lewis Carroll (b. 1864) * April 7 – Tikhon of Moscow, Patriarch of the Russian Orthodox Church (b. 1865) * April 13 – Elwood Haynes, American inventor (b. 1857) * April 14 – John Singer Sargent, American artist (b. 1856) * April 15 – Fritz Haarmann, German serial killer (executed) (b. 1879) * April 19 – John Walter Smith, American politician (b. 1845) * April 22 – André Caplet, French composer and conductor (b. 1878) May–June * May 2 ** Johann Palisa, Austrian astronomer (b. 1848) ** Antun Branko Simic, Croatian poet (b. 1898) * May 7 ** Doveton Sturdee, British admiral (b. 1859) ** William Hesketh Lever, English industrialist, Philanthropist and politician (b. 1851) * May 10 – William Massey, Prime Minister of New Zealand (b.1856) * May 12 ** Amy Lowell, American poet (b. 1874) ** Charles Mangin, French general (b. 1866) * May 14 – H. Rider Haggard, English writer (b. 1856) * May 20 – Elias M. Ammons, Governor of Colorado (b. 1860) * May 21 – Hidesaburō Ueno, Japanese agricultural scientist and guardian of Hachikō (b. 1871) * May 22 – John French, 1st Earl of Ypres, British World War I field marshal (b. 1852) * May 31 – John Palm, Curaçao born composer (b. 1885) * June 1 ** Lucien Guitry, French actor (b. 1860) ** Thomas R. Marshall, Vice President of the United States (b. 1854) * June 2 – James Ellsworth, American mine owner and banker (b. 1849) * June 16 – Emmett Hardy, American jazz cornetist (b. 1903) * June 17 – Adolf Pilar von Pilchau, Baltic German politician, regent of the United Baltic Duchy and baron (b. 1851) * June 18 – Robert M. La Follette, Sr., American politician (b. 1855) * June 22 – Felix Klein, German mathematician (b. 1849) * June 29 – Christian Michelsen, Prime Minister of Norway (b. 1857) July–August * July 1 – Erik Satie, French composer (b. 1866) * July 7 – Clarence Hudson White American photographer (b. 1871) * July 14 – Pancho Villa, Filipino world boxing champion (b. 1901) * July 17 – Lovis Corinth, German painter (b. 1858) * July 26 ** Antonio Ascari, Italian race car driver (b. 1888) ** William Jennings Bryan, American lawyer and politician (b. 1860) (diabetes and fatigue) ** Gottlob Frege, German mathematician and philosopher (b. 1848) * August 15 – Konrad Mägi, Estonian landscape painter (b. 1878) * August 17 – Ioan Slavici, Romanian writer (b. 1848) * August 25 – Franz Graf Conrad von Hötzendorf, Austrian field marshal (b. 1852) September–October * September 7 – René Viviani, Prime Minister of France (b. 1863) * September 16 – Alexander Alexandrovich Friedman, Russian mathematician (b. 1888) * September 17 – Carl Eytel, German-American artist working in Palm Springs, California (b. 1862) * September 29 – Léon Bourgeois, French statesman, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1851) * October 7 – Christy Mathewson, American baseball player (b. 1880) * October 31 ** Mikhail Frunze, Russian Bolshevik leader (b. 1885) ** Max Linder, French silent film actor (b. 1883) (suicide) November–December * November 1 – Lester Cuneo, American actor (b. 1888) * November 3 – Lucile McVey, American actress, part of comedy team with her late husband Sidney Drew (b. 1890) * November 6 – Khai Dinh, Emperor of Vietnam (b. 1885) * November 20 – Alexandra of Denmark, queen of Edward VII of the United Kingdom (b. 1844) * November 25 – King Vajiravudh of Siam (b. 1880) * December 5 – Wladyslaw Reymont, Polish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1867) * December 8 – Marguerite Marsh, American actress (b. 1888) * December 9 – Pablo Iglesias, co-founder of the Spanish Socialist Workers Party (b. 1850) * December 15 – Battling Siki, Senegalese boxer (b. 1897) * December 19 – Jose Ignacio Quinton, Puerto Rican composer and pianist (b. 1881) * December 21 ** Jules Méline, Prime Minister of France (b. 1838) ** Lottie Lyell, Australian female pioneer film director and producer (b. 1890) * December 22 ** Alice Heine, American wife of Albert I of Monaco (b. 1858) ** Mary Thurman, American actress (b. 1895) * December 25 – Karl Abraham, German psychoanalyst (b. 1877) * December 28 ** Raymond P. Rodgers, American admiral (b. 1849) ** Sergei Aleksandrovich Yesenin, Russian lyrical poet (b. 1895) * December 31 – J. Gordon Edwards, Canadian film director (b. 1867) Nobel Prizes * Physics – James Franck and Gustav Ludwig Hertz * Chemistry – Richard Adolf Zsigmondy * Physiology or Medicine – not awarded * Literature – George Bernard Shaw * Peace – Austen Chamberlain and Charles Gates Dawes References Category:1925